Mac and Cheese
by mannequin doll
Summary: Sometime during Season 1. "Why do you have ten cans of Easy Cheese in your cart?" Brooke and Nathan bump into each other at the supermarket and discuss Haley, Peyton, Lucas, and Easy Cheese. Naley, Nathan/Brooke friendship.


**Mac and Cheese**

"_Why do you have ten cans of Easy Cheese in your cart?"_

**Disclaimer: **All characters owned by the CW and Mark Schwann.  
**Author**: mannequindoll_  
_**Rating: **PG-13**  
Summary: **Sometime during Season 1. Brooke and Nathan bump into each other at the supermarket. Nathan/Haley, Nathan/Brooke friendship.

* * *

"Nathan Scott. Never thought I'd see you in the Kraft aisle," Brooke Davis smirked, raising one eyebrow as she strolled up to the tall, dark-haired boy in the Tree Hill Supermarket.

Nathan Scott shrugged carelessly, throwing in a box of Kraft's Easy Cheese into his dark red shopping cart. "Things change. Living on my own, figured it was time to stock up," he said casually, referring to his emancipation from his parents.

"Right, right," Brooke grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Peering into the blue eyed boy's cart, she cracked a smile at him.

Nathan had always been nervous under Brooke's gaze. For two people who had run in the same social circle for years, they had rarely had a conversation between just the two of him. He doesn't know why he's always been so anxious, but he figures it has something to do with her wide smile and captivating eyes.

"Why do you have ten cans of Easy Cheese in your cart?" she questioned, running her hand over the cans of Easy Cheese that were stocked in his cart.

"I like mac and cheese. You got a problem?" Nathan asked defensively, pushing the cart away from her view.

Brooke shook her head, hiding a small smile. "I just happen to know a certain Tutor Girl who also likes mac and cheese, that's all. Coincidence, right?"

Nathan rolled his eyes as Brooke rested her arms across her own cart. "You really like her, don't you?" she asked seriously.

Not one to get caught up with feelings, Nathan ignored her as he continued down the aisle. "There you go again, Brooke- butting into other people's business," he grimaced, setting a box of angel hair pasta back down.

"It's okay, Nate. I think it's cool that you've found someone that you love," Brooke said with a smile. "It's kind of ironic, huh?"

Nathan turned to face her, watching her curiously as her eyes roamed the shelves. "You ended up with Haley, and I ended up in a love triangle with my bitch of a best friend, and your jackass of a brother," she said, her tone of voice faltering slightly.

Nathan wanted to hug her. He wanted to tell her he was sorry that he was related to such a piece of shit. Instead, he lay a hand on her shoulder. "Things will work out, Brooke. Peyton and Lucas are way too messed up to be with each other. Someone as broken as us…we needed someone like Haley and Lucas."

Brooke smiled helplessly. "Whatever. Thanks, Nate. I just realized I've never actually talked with you without Peyton around," she said.

"If it makes you feel better…every time I was with Peyton, and you walked into the room…I think you know where my gaze went," he smirked, gesturing to her curves and the cleavage that was poking out of her shirt as she leaned against the handle of her cart.

Huffing in disbelief, Brooke spun around, getting ready to go to the cashier. "Would you really like Haley to know about this?" she teased.

"Go ahead- soon, you'll find some very embarrassing video tapes leaking out, Davis!" he called back playfully, recalling a night of passion with the raven haired beauty.

When she didn't respond, he started hurrying after her. "Wait, you're not serious, right? You're not actually going to tell Haley?" With her back turned towards him, Brooke smiled, shaking her head at the boy's obvious love for Tutor Girl.

"You asked for it, Scott," Brooke laughed, watching as Nathan loaded the boxes of Easy Cheese onto the counter, waiting to be scanned.

"Brooke!"

* * *

"You will not believe what Brooke suggested today," Haley James shook her head, entering her boyfriend's apartment. "You're going to crack up." She sat down next to Nathan on his couch, smiling slightly as he draped an arm over her.

Nathan smiled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. "The world's just full of Brooke Davis today, isn't it?"

"She said we should make a _sex tape_," Haley burst out laughing.

Nathan paused for a moment. "You and Brooke?"

Haley laughed, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. "Perv. And you know what I mean. Can you believe that? Why would she say that?" she asked with a smile full of disbelief upon her face.

Nathan smirked. "That Brooke. She's a mystery."

Haley stood up, ignoring his groan of protest, as she headed to the kitchen. "I'm starving," she proclaimed as she opened up his wooden cabinet.

"Easy cheese?!" she exclaimed. "I have an _awesome _boyfriend," she smiled as he came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Mac and cheese tonight? Please?" Haley begged, turning around to kiss him passionately on the lips.

"Keep doing that, and I say we take Brooke up on that suggestion of hers," Nathan smirked, bringing her closer for another kiss.

Haley swatted her arm at him. "Nathan!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Thoughts? Completely random, but after the recent whirlwind of crazy nannies and out of prison fathers, I thought it'd be nice for an 'aww' moment. Review, please!


End file.
